1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a booster battery, and more particularly to a portable booster battery device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical booster battery devices comprise a battery and two clips electrically coupled to the battery for electrically coupling to the battery of the vehicle or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,292 to Rozon discloses one of the typical portable booster battery devices and comprises a housing for receiving the battery, and two shields or covers attached to the housing for receiving the clips, and comprises two studs extended in the shields or covers. The clips are clamped onto the studs for storing purposes. However, the typical portable booster battery device has no protective device for preventing the clips from being disengaged from the housing after the clips are disengaged from the studs inadvertently. The clips may be shortaged and may generate sparks inadvertently when the clips are disengaged from the studs and when the clips are contacted with each other inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional booster battery devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a portable booster battery device including a protective structure for preventing the clips from being disengaged from the housing after the clips are disengaged from the studs inadvertently.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a booster battery device comprising a housing including two sides, at least one battery engaged in the housing, two arms provided on the sides of the housing respectively, and each including an upper portion having a stud extended toward and secured to the housing, and each including a lower portion having a rod extended toward and secured to the housing, for forming a space between the arm and the stud and the rod respectively, two cables each including a first end electrically coupled to the battery, and each including a second end, and two clips coupled to the second ends of the cables respectively, and each including a pair of jaws for clasping onto the studs respectively and for retaining the clips between the studs and the rods respectively, and for allowing the rods to support the clips when the clips are disengaged from the studs inadvertently.
The upper portions of the arms each includes a beam extended toward and secured to the housing, the studs are extended from the beams respectively.
The studs each includes at least one tooth provided thereon for allowing the clips to be stably clasped onto the studs.
The arms each includes a middle portion having a pair of spaced bars extended toward and secured to the housing, for further retaining and supporting the clips to the housing when the clips are disengaged from the studs inadvertently, the bars are spaced away from the studs for allowing a clasping of the jaws of the clips onto the studs to be seen through a gap formed between the bars and the studs.
The sides of the housing each includes a cable storage compartment provided therein for receiving the cables respectively. The cable storage compartments each includes a shank extended from the side of the housing, and a plate secured to the shank for forming and defining a peripheral chamber between the shank and the plate and for receiving the cables respectively.